Oh my life!
by Eanwenn
Summary: Ariana est une jeune fille qui entre à Poudlard pour sa 1e année. Dès ses premiers pas dans le monde de la magie, il s'avère que son destin est compliqué.. Réussira-t-elle a tout gérer, avec l'adolescence, le cœur, et ce qui de trame autour d'elle? Suivez la progression effrénée d'Ariana dans un parcours du combattant : sa vie.


Bonjour à tous, je commence donc ma première fanfiction, et je ne donnerai pas mon avis dessus sinon vous ne la liriez pas xP Alors, ce titre juste Parce que je ne savais pas quoi mettre et que la pauvre fifille n'a pas une vie banale x)

Julia, je ne veux PAS que tu me postes des reviews du genre de celles que je te poste x) (ça ne se voit pas que je fais ça pour que tu le fasses xD)

Mireille, euh... Ne rigole pas trop de la banalité/nullité de cette fiction ^^

Bonne lecture ! ;)

PROLOGUE

C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Mes 11 ans. Le moment pour mes parents de savoir si j'avais été acceptée à Hogwarts. Ma mère est moldue. Elle aune crinière... enfin, des cheveux, blond cendré, des yeux de glace, et un teint pâle. Mon père est un sang-pur. Il possède des cheveux roux, et ses yeux sont noirs, lui aussi est clair de peau. Je me demande donc d'où je tire ma chevelure raide coupée au carré noire, et mes yeux qui changent de couleur selon la lumière... Au fait. Je m'appelle Arianna Alwar.

Un ululement. Le son que j'aime le plus au monde, celui qui a fait décoller ma vie. Avec mes petits chaussons de lapin rose, j'ai couru à la boite aux lettres, et ma main s'est engouffrée dans la cavité. Je l'en ai ressortie, serrant fort une lettre scellée. En rentrant, je l'ai cachée derrière mon dos, mais au sourire immense que j'affichai, mes parents auraient dû être aveugles pour ne pas deviner la cause de ma joie. Et j'ai éclaté de rire, avant d'aller m'enfouir dans les bras de ma tendre mère, de relever la tête et d'apercevoir ses yeux brillants de fierté. On était le cinq août. L'après-midi même, nous nous rendions au Chemin de Traverse.

- Alors... Un chaudron, et une balance pour les potions ; les livres de toutes les matières ; une plume et de l'encre ; et... Oh ! Papa, on peut commencer par ma baguette ?! dis-je la tête dans la liste de fournitures.

Quelques minutes après, on était tous les trois devant la somptueuse boutique de baguettes d'Olivander. J'entrai, faisant tinter les attrapes rêves au-dessus de la porte. Un nombre aberrant de baguettes en boite se trouvaient devant mes yeux, et occupée à admirer, je ne vis le vieil homme aux cheveux gris qu'au dernier moment. Il se présenta devant moi, me jaugea du regard, plongea ses yeux étrangement luisants dans les miens, et se recula. Il disparut au milieu des cartons, et réapparut, un petit coffret en main, avec une baguette.

- Vingt-six centimètres, crin de licorne, bois de merisier.

Je la saisis. Une chaleur commença à de répandre dans mon corps, mais brutalement, plus rien.

- Qu... Que s'est-il passé ?!

- Etrange... Vraiment très étrange... Comme si la baguette s'était ravisée, mais pourquoi... marmona-t-il pour seule réponse.

Il s'engagea dans les rayons de baguettes, puis revint les mains vides.

- Mrs et Mr Alwar. Il me faut votre autorisation pour la baguette de notre chère Ariana. J'expérimente un nouveau type de composantes, et je crains qu'une de ces baguettes qui ne sont pas encore sur le marché ne se soit réservé la demoiselle...

Mes parents échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Quoi faire? Une baguette d'un nouveau genre mais pas encore à son terme, ou pas de baguette? Finalement, mon père accepta, et Olivander revint avec un écrin gravé, et en sortit une splendide baguette. Son extrémité du bas était sertie d'une émeraude, et des fils d'or couraient tout le long du bois. Il me la tendit, en disant :

- Trente-deux centimètres. Bois de coudrier. Veine humaine.

J'étais choquée, très choquée. Une veine humaine... mais celle de qui? En réprimant mes frissons, je me saisis de ce bout de bois magnifique. Et une onde de choc intérieure me parcourut, suivie de la même sensation de chaleur qui avait débuté avec l'autre baguette, mais en dix fois plus fort. J'ai vacillé. Un halo rouge foncé m'entourait. Mais ça me perturbait... Rouge foncé... Comme le sang.

Olivander me regarda droit dans les yeux, et j'eus le temps d'y apercevoir une lueur de peur avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

- Vous êtes destinée à accomplir de grandes choses, miss Alwar. De grandes choses...


End file.
